Presence
The Presence, also known as the Man Upstairs, the Big Guy, the Writer, the Almighty, and the Creator, is the creator of the multiverse and is responsible for the existence of all life within it and possibly beyond. It is the only sole being who is completely above all known cosmic entities including Death and Lucifer. Appearance The Presence has no true form, in fact, it is unknown if it even has one at all. The only known beings who have seen the Presence are Lucifer and the Endless. The Presence is capable of taking any form it desires, and has appeared as many things throughout history. In fact, it has taken the form of people like Alex Hirch, Neil Gaiman, Daron Nefcy, Andrew Hussie, and many others, all of whom are well known writers, artists, and animators. It has even taken the form of animals like a dog. Personality The personality of the Presence is quite difficult to define. Lucifer, however, describes the Presence as being cold, callous, and uncaring to the point where it wouldn't even bat an eye if creation would be ravaged by Lord English. Even Death is unable to understand the Presence at times although she does admit that everything happens for a reason because of the Presence, and while its plans are complex, it does lead to very interesting results with the perfect examples being the adventures of the Mystery Kids and their allies and where it all lead them to. Lucifer again states that everything that the Presence oversees is like a chessboard or a game of poker. It builds its plans for the inevitable course of events and then bets on how, when, and why these events would play out. Despite this, angels like Aziraphale have complete and total faith in the Presence's "Great Plan" continuously dubs it as ineffable. However, Crowley thinks otherwise to the point where he sees the Presence as even worse than his own kind showing when the Presence was going to drown the entire world and will only spare the animals and Noah's family. Scientists like Rick Sanchez and Stanford do not believe in the existence of the Presence so much so that Rick stated that either he is dead or is "up and kicking and just doesn't give a rat's a** about any of us." Despite these statements against the Presence, it is shown that when it interacts with its creations, it comes off as being quite humble, kind, and extremely wise with a whimsical yet mysterious aura to it. Its personality varies on who or what it takes the shape of. Even though the characters it interacts with have no idea that they are technically speaking to God, it comes to them during certain times to inform of them of why certain things happen and how to continue forward despite the harshness of reality. Powers and Abilities The Presence is the Creator God and Supreme Being of the Multiverse. As such, the Presence is omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent and is capable of performing any feat it desires. The Presence is so powerful that it is said to be even above Death herself, however, given that Death is a necessity and universal concept, the Presence is unable to truly destroy her. The Presence is also said to easily be able to destroy Lord English if it so wishes as well being able to kill Lucifer himself. All cosmic entites and deities are below the Presence as it far exceeds them in power and it is even believed that they came into existence by the Presence as part of its "grand plan". Although the Presence has stated that he is infinite and eternal, he also said that he was shaped by external forces, confirmed to be the thoughts and imaginations of mankind. Which would also explain why it is able to take the shape of real-life famous individuals like Alex Hirch or Rebecca Sugar. This would imply that the Presence is also these very writers and animators themselves. The Presence sees existence itself as a giant piece of paper or canvas, with its hand being the guide and its pencil being its tool. In fact, the many drafts it has created for its stories are actually alternate universes of the main universe, or story, it has created like the Reverse Falls universe or the Underfell universe. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Deity